


Christmas Cactus

by Kalikuks



Series: Them Noodle Dragons [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cake, Christmas Cactus, Christmas-Decorated Cactus, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Noodle Dragons, but not, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: When you don't have a Christmas Tree, you make do with what you got.





	Christmas Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a Christmas fic. But here we are.

Udon slunk along the floor, winding through all the sparkling baubles laid out carefully by his master. His twin, Soba, was watching the proceedings from Hanzo’s lap, tail flicking as Hanzo plucked and placed the ornaments. When Udon stood upon his hind legs to playfully swipe at one bright red ball as it swung over his head, Hanzo tutted.

“Do not. These are not offerings for you to play with.” Hanzo gathered Udon in his hands and placed the dragon in his lap to join Soba. 

Soba immediately curled around Udon to prevent any further mischief, and Hanzo continued about his decorating. Jesse would be home soon, and Hanzo wanted to surprise his fiancé with— well, _this._

 _This_ being, in lieu of a proper tree, since one would definitely _not_ fit in their tiny dorm, a cactus. A cactus Hanzo was decorating with small Christmas ornaments for Jesse. Hanzo’s fiancé had expressed the desire to have a proper tree for once, with presents under it and “the whole shebang”, whatever that meant. They couldn’t have a tree because of matters of size, but they already had a cactus. A fairly sizeable cactus. Hanzo figured it would do.

Soba and Udon had manifested to “help”. Which they did seem to do on occasion, with Soba making judgemental chirps and chitters when he deemed Hanzo was making a poor choice in ornament placement. Udon caught the glass balls before they fell if Hanzo dropped one or one slipped from its precarious perch on the prickly cactus needles.

Soon Hanzo moved back to take in the cactus, Soba and Udon having moved to his shoulders to help him consider his work. In truth, it was kinda dinky looking. And possibly the tackiest thing Hanzo had ever made, covered in tiny lights, glittery balls, and tinsel. Jesse would love it.

On cue, both Soba and Udon swiveled their heads at the sound of the door sliding open, Jesse stepping in while whistling with a cardboard box held carefully in his hands. Jesse raised his head and did a double take when he noticed his cactus. Hanzo made an awkward _ta-da_ motion at the plant from where he’s still kneeling on the floor, Soba and Udon making pleased chirps and purrs from his shoulders. 

“Oh honey, did ya do this for little ol’ me~?” Jesse set his package on their small table before crossing to sit next to Hanzo on the floor. At Hanzo’s nod, Jesse beamed and pulled him close for a kiss. “That’s real sweet of ya, Han. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” Hanzo accepted the kiss with a content hum, “I’m glad you like it.”

Jesse took Hanzo’s left hand and rubbed over the engagement ring on Hanzo’s finger, “Ya didn’t have to, but ya did, an’ it means a lot. Especially since I get ta share it with you, _my fiancé.”_

Hanzo dipped his head to hide his massive grin, but Jesse caught the corner of it with a kiss before he pulled Hanzo to face him fully for a proper, lingering kiss. Both Soba and Udon purr in happiness from where they are still rested on Hanzo’s shoulders. They moved to curl up in Hanzo’s lap once more when Jesse pulled Hanzo into his lap. That’s when Hanzo finally spotted the cardboard box on the table.

“Is that…”

“Yep. A big ol’ Christmas cake.” Jesse caught the glint in Hanzo’s eye, “For _both_ of us ta share, ya sweets fiend.”

“To share.” Hanzo affirmed, “But you’ll let me have the biggest piece, right?”

“O’ course, baby. We can eat it when we’re makin’ your kadomatsu.” 

“I would like that, Jesse,” Hanzo said as he smiled against Jesse’s lips when he moved to kiss him again.

Jesse hummed happily, wrapped his beloved in his arms and cuddled both Hanzo and both dragons close.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
